The present invention relates to prosthetic device implantation, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to techniques to augment a prior spinal fusion and implant construct.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. Nonetheless, there is an ever-present challenge to enable less invasive surgical techniques, shorten the time required to surgically implant prosthetic devices, decrease surgery recovery time, and/or provide other improvements. On occasion, there is also a need to augment prior spinal surgical procedures and/or implants. Thus, additional contributions in this area of technology remain welcome.